Mistletoe Kisses
by cardie4444
Summary: Ah, Christmas. A time for presents, food and... Mistletoe. Just a few one-shots of our favourite Danganronpa characters finding themselves under the mistletoe. Chapter 1: Naegi x Kirigiri Chapter 2: Ishimaru x Mondo
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Naegiri

It was late at Hopes Peak Academy, Makoto Naegi had offered to stay behind to help put up some Christmas decorations for the upcoming party. Ishimaru had practically forced him to do it, but hey, he had nothing better to do, so why not?

"Did you finish with these boxes over here?" said Kirigiri, the other volunteer that decided to help out naegi after he tried (and failed) to lift up the first box of ornaments that was offered to him.

"um, yeah, those ones are empty" he replied, and went back to hanging up plastic candy canes. He reached down for the next one and froze. The box was practically empty, but there was something at the bottom he hadn't seen until then.

_mistletoe_

Seeing him freeze, Kirigiri went over to him.

"Is everything okay?" he heard her say, and he quickly snatched up the mistletoe to hide behind him so she couldn't see. he didn't want her to get the wrong idea.

"u-um yeah, everythings fine, it's just that this box is empty, so I need to get a new one... heh heh" he stammered out, his cheeks flushed a light pink. Kirigiri narrowed her eyes at him.

"What are you hiding behind your back Makoto?" she questioned. she was too sharp for her own good, he thought.

"n-nothing" he stammered, his eyes darting all over the place. Kirigiri tilted her head inquisitively

"Are you sure?" she asked, attempting to peer behind him.

"A-absolutely, one-hundred percent positive!" he exclaimed, shifting slightly to stop her gaze. She sighed

"Makoto, show me" Her tone was serious, showing her statement was an order. He gave up, he would never win an argument against Kirigiri. He brought his arm from behind his back, revealing the mistletoe. His face turned bright red as her expression shifted into one of suprise

"I-i didn't want you to get the wrong idea, o-or force you into anything like that you see a-and you know.." he trailed off as she started laughing, showing a smile he had never seen before appear onto her face.

"i expected something like this, but it's too adorable when you say it out loud" she managed to say between giggles. he scratched his head, embarrassed and not really sure what to do.

"um, i'll go and hang this up somewhere then.." he mumbled as a way to escape the embarrassing situation, before he saw a disappointed look come across Kirigiri's face. Before he knew what was going on, his wrist holding the mistletoe was gently lifted up above his head, the red berries now level with his forehead.

"Oh, looks like we're under the mistletoe now" Kirigiri stated, her voice as stoic as ever.

"K-kirigiri-san?" he stuttered _could she be?_

"you know what we have to do now, don't you?" She spoke, a slight smirk on her face.

_oh she was_ "um, yeah.." he answered, not quite sure what he was supposed to respond with. she smiled gently and closed her eyes. Oh. Oh dear, he was really going to have to wasn't he? It wasn't that he didn't want to, but he had never kissed anyone before and was rather nervous. He closed his eyes and gently brought his lips up to meet Kirigiri's.

_smooch_

He felt a soft sensation on his lips, unlike anything he had felt before. It was warm, yet cold. He held it for a second then pulled away, his cheeks bright red. When he opened his eyes, he saw Kirigiri standing there with a shocked expression, with her cheeks also tinged a soft red. she looked away and covered her mouth with her gloved hand, releasing his wrist as she did.

oh no, did i hurt her? Did i do something wrong? These questions swirled around his head without consideration.

"Kirigiri-san, are you alright?" He asked, looking at her worriedly. She turned to look at him again, removing her gloved hand to reveal a warm smile.

"I'm perfectly fine, i just didn't expect it to feel that good" She answered, her cheeks turning shades darker as she spoke. A bright smile came across his face.

"I'm so happy! i thought that i had done something wrong or-" His ramblings where cut short by him being hugged, with Kirigiri holding him tightly to her, his arms pressed against her chest.

"It was perfect, thank you Makoto" she said simply. "in fact, i apologise for forcing you into the matter"

"oh, You didn't force me at all! and, um, i really enjoyed it too..." he replied, not wanting her to feel bad. They stayed there for a moment, before Naegi realised that the thing that his arms where pressed up against was rather _soft_. "a-Ah!" he pulled out of the hug quickly, his face Tomato red again. "sorry Kirigiri-san, i didn't realise-"

He looked up to see her laughing again, and couldn't help but enjoy the sound she made. Her laugh was soft and melodic, much unlike her usual stoic tone.

"It's fine makoto. maybe we should do this again sometime" and she started heading back towards the boxes

_wait, did she mean-_

"K-kirigiri san, wait!" he shouted and hurried after her, his head yet again swarming with questions.


	2. Ishimondo

Ishimaru was hard at work.

Usually at this time of year, people would take it upon themselves to relax more and slack off on their duties, but not him. Not only was he still keeping up to date with all of his studies, but he was also setting up the festivities for Leon Kuwata's party.

Of course, usually that would be no problem at all as he is always happy to help a friend out and provide a helping hand. But that was because usually he had no distractions.

But Mondo decided to take it upon himself to give him an extra pair of hands, even though he was perfectly strong enough to set everything up himself, he didn't mind him there at all.

However, it was proving to be quite distracting, with his eyes wandering over Mondo's muscles under his tank top every time he got the chance. he had to mentally slap himself 4 times so far since they had begun.

Not that there was anything wrong with it, since they had been dating for quite a while now, but that didn't mean that he didn't get flustered everytime Mondo dragged him behind the lockers for a quick smooch, or when they had themselves a bro-off to see who could make Chihiro laugh first.

"Oi, bro" He heard a voice in front of him and looked up to see Mondo with an exasperated expression. "I've been calling you for 5 minutes, but _someone_ couldn't keep their eyes off my body long enough to pay attention"

After mentally slapping himself for the 5th time, his cheeks flushed a light red. "Th-that is not true Mondo! I was merely thinking about if I should study geography or history when we get back, as I have been neglecting my studies on those subjects as of late"

"yeah, yeah, you and your damn studies. Sheesh" He saw mondo sigh in obvious exasperation.

"Anyway Brother, what is it that you wanted to speak with me about?" He decided to move on with the topic before he became distracted again.

"I have some ceiling decorations here, but Kuwata's ceiling is so damn high even I can't reach it" Mondo explained, pointing his hand over his shoulder. "I think i'll need to give ya a boost so you can hang'em up for me"

"Why of course Mondo! I am perfectly happy to assist you in any way that is possible for me to achieve!" He grinned as walked over to where Mondo was signalling. Sure enough, the ceiling was very high in Kuwata's place, making it difficult to decorate. He frowned when he remembered how Leon had rushed off once they arrived to go on *a hot date* apparently.

Mondo kneeled down and readied his hand for Ishimaru to step on, while the other one was by the box with the ceiling decorations in.

He stepped onto Mondo's hand and took the snowman charm from his other one, tying it with string and sticking it to the ceiling, then reached down for the next one. This one was a small reindeer plush that lit up when you pressed it's stomach. That one got hung up too.

When he reached down his hand for the next one, he saw Mondo freeze, looking at something in the box.

"Mondo, is everything okay down there? Do you require assistance?" He inquired, and noticed a small blush on Mondo's cheeks.

Huh? Why is he blushing? Did I do something wrong?

He was about to ask why when Mondo took what was in the box and gently placed it into his outstretched hand.

_oh_

Everything made sense when he saw the mistletoe in his hand. He decided to ignore Mondo's blush and started to hang it up.

"H-hey, Dude, why are you hanging it up?" Mondo exclaimed

He tilted his head "Isn't this box supposed to be full of decorations to hang up from the ceiling?"

Mondo looked like he was ready to start digging his grave "w-well, yeah, but when you hang mistletoe up in between two people..."

Ishimaru started to laugh heartily, now making Mondo's facial expression slip into a confused state.

"I already knew that! I'm hanging it up because I _want_ to share this joyful Christmas tradition with you!"

Mondo covered his mouth with his hand, stifling his own laughter. It was Ishimaru's fault for being too cute.

Ishimaru returned to hanging the mistletoe up, and removed himself off of Mondo, relieving the pressure from Mondo's arm.

He turned towards Mondo with a bashful smile on his face, moving himself so the mistletoe hung between them.

"I must say, I have never really shared the joy of a Christmas tradition with a friend before, let alone a boyfriend!" He spoke. "I hope that you are able to enjoy this with me to the same amount of happiness"

Mondo's face was now a dark shade of red, Ishimaru heard a small "Shut up" before he felt Mondo's lips on his. He froze for a second, then wrapped his arm around Mondo's waist, while Mondo held the back of his head tighter. He enjoyed the warm feeling the best he could, not wanting to part from him anytime soon.

After staying like that a moment longer, they unravelled themselves to catch their breath "So-" he heard Mondo say, looking at his face to see a smirk appear slowly on it. "How was that for your Christmas tradition?"

"It was wonderful! I plan on spending many more traditions just like this with you, so I can truly gather the meaning of friendship and love!" He announced.

He was then pulled into a hug by Mondo, who grumbled "you are way too cute for your own good". Ishimaru just smiled happily and returned the hug with as much enthusiasm possible.

However, he was then struck by a terrible thought. After checking his wristwatch, he found his fears to be true.

"Mondo! we are running 37 minutes behind schedule. At this rate, we will not have enough time to study when we get back home, and this will not do!" He declared, breaking the hug and running to the other boxes to start placing the decorations around hurriedly.

Mondo huffed, and watched Ishimaru speedily place varying ornaments around the place. He whispered quietly under his breath

"This may just be the best Christmas ever"


End file.
